ABSTRACT The Radiation Oncology and Imaging Program (ROIP) is a comprehensive program that includes radiation biologists, imaging scientists, medical physicists, bioengineers, radiation oncologists and radiologists. In the previously funded Radiation Oncology Program (ROP), a significant number of Program members engaged in imaging research. Therefore, two years ago this Program was broadened to include an explicit emphasis on imaging in the goals, themes and activities of the ROIP. The Goals of the ROIP are to foster research interactions that stimulate the integration of basic science, bioengineering, and clinical trials: 1. to increase the local control of tumors by radiation therapy while minimizing side effects; and 2. to develop and evaluate novel imaging methods and imaging biomarkers for localized and disseminated cancer. To accomplish these goals, the Themes of the Program are: 1. to understand the mechanisms of tumor and normal tissue response to radiation; and 2. to develop and apply imaging methods for the detection and staging of cancer and for image-guided therapy and response assessment. To accomplish these goals, the ROIP sponsors several venues for interaction including a monthly seminar series and a yearly retreat. Research efforts of Program members in radiation biology and imaging have been facilitated by several multi-investigator grants including a P41 grant from the National Institute of Biomedical Imaging and Bioengineering (NIBIB) that supports the Center for In Vivo Microscopy, a U19 grant from the NIAID that supports a Center for Medical Countermeasures Against Radiation, and a Program Project Grant from NASA to study radiation-induced cancer. In addition, during the previous funding cycle, S10 grants from the NCI were awarded to purchase a micro-PET and a state-of-the-art micro-CT/micro-irradiator that delivers focal, image-guided radiation therapy to small animals. Clinical and translational research are supported by dedicated clinical research MR and PET/CT scanners that are available in the Radiology and Radiation Oncology departments, as well as clinical trial managers and clinical research coordinators, who are devoted to accruing patients to clinical trials within our Program. A tumor metrics service has been developed in Radiology to support clinical trials in the Duke Cancer Institute. Clinical investigators utilize this infrastructure to undertake a number of investigator-initiated clinical trials (n=20) and cooperative group trials (n=11) within the Department of Radiation Oncology. In the Program there are 31 Primary members and 15 Secondary members across 9 departments. Members have contributed to over 700 publications during the funding period. Program members in the Department of Radiology also participate in the imaging cooperative group trials conducted by ACRIN, as well as imaging components in other cooperative group trials. Since 2009, clinical trial accrual has been 387 within the Department of Radiation Oncology. In addition, a number of the Program members are leaders of national clinical trials within cooperative groups (e.g., Radiation Therapy Oncology Group, which has now become a part of NRG, and ACRIN which has become part of ECOG-ACRIN). Total funding (Direct + Indirect) for program members was $11.8M in 2013, of which $8.2M (69%) came from peer- reviewed sources. A cancer-focus was illustrated by $3.7M from the NCI, the American Association for Cancer Research, Komen Foundation and cancer-related Department of Defense programs.